Autonomous vehicles, for instance, vehicles that do not require a human driver, can be used to aid in the transport of passengers or items from one location to another. Such vehicles may operate in a fully autonomous mode where passengers may provide some initial input, such as a pickup or destination location, and the vehicle maneuvers itself to that location. Thus, such vehicles may be used to provide transportation services.
Other systems which provide transportation services typically include drivers or conductors who are tasked with making decisions about how to operate vehicles. Such services may include some backend server systems which can dispatch vehicles to certain locations to provide transportations services as well as provide fleet management and vehicle staging instructions.